White Dress
by Fantasies-Within
Summary: Syaoran Li, a writer, has been having problems coming up with a new plot for his upcoming project. A writer’s block, as what many calls it. He looks around, trying to find inspiration. Sakura Kinomoto, a nurse working in a Paediatric ward, finds herself t


Yet another one! I promised in my profile to publish this. Hope you'll like it! Syaoran is a writer, and Sakura is a nurse. Dadeedum!

Summary:  
Syaoran Li, a writer, has been having problems coming up with a new plot for his upcoming project. A writer's block, as what many calls it. He looks around, trying to find inspiration. Sakura Kinomoto, a nurse working in a Paediatric ward, finds herself trying to face the death of a little patient...

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. I own the plot and my own characters.

**White Dress  
**_Dedicated with love, to my BFFs._

--

(Syaoran)

I love observing people. Well, even if I didn't before, I had to ever since I graduated with my Arts and Literature Degree and started working with JIYU Publishing. Before I switched job a year ago, though, I was working as a Columnist for NIHON Daily, which pays only enough for me to munch on bread crumbs every day. Okay, I'm exaggerating, but life was tough. I had to crack my brain every day to offer opinions to readers and interpret news.

Then one day, a lady of my age came by and asked for me at the reception. We had a little chat at a nearby cafe, and this is how the conversation went;

"_Li-san, pleasure to meet you. I'm Naoko Yanagisawa, if you've heard of me?" The lady introduced, pushing up her huge round glasses which occasionally slipped from her button-like nose._

"_Yanagisawa-san from JIYU Publishing? What can I possibly do for you?" I prompted. I never liked sitting around in cafes chatting my time away. "I am, as you know, pretty busy rushing for tomorrow's morning paper."_

_She laughed. "Tell me, Li-san, how much do they pay you?" _

_I was startled at her straightforwardness. "I don't think you need to know. If you're thinking of poaching me over, then I'm sorry, offer declined." _

"_We'll pay you double of what they're paying you." She offered, and I shook my head. "Alright, triple." She pressed on, leaning closer to me and putting up three fingers. There's this evil glint in her eyes..._

"_Why?" I asked. _

"_Because." She answered._

_I lifted one of my brows. "That's not an answer. Tell me why. I have the right to know."_

_She sighed. Pushing up her glasses again, she explained. "My father – the director of JIYU – chanced upon your review on my novel. He thinks you're wasted to be working at ND. As we've researched, ND pays little. Don't try to deny it."_

_I paused and thought for awhile. "I'll give you a call. Name card?" _

_She passed me her card and smiled. "And we'll be waiting."_

_I finished the remaining of my espresso and picked up my bag, leaving a fifty dollar bill on the table. "On me." I started for the door, and before leaving, I commented, pointing at my invisible glasses, "Is that a new trend?" Smiling, I left, the sound of clinging bells from the door echoed in my ears._

And a week later, I was standing in Kenji Yanagisawa-san's office, learning the dos and don'ts of the company, and getting the title, "Jiyu no Seinen", which means, unlike all the other writers from the company, I can write anything I want. Anything.

I was introduced to quite a few eccentric writers.

Eriol Hiiragzawa - A 24 year old mixed Japanese-English who lived in England most of his life until he was 20, when he decided to teach English as a second language in Japan. A year later, he was discovered by Naoko who read his online publication. He specializes in Thrillers and Mysteries, and may I add that he himself is, also, quite a mystery.

Takashi Yamazaki – A married 27 year old joker of the company who writes only comical titles. He has been working in this company for 5 years.

Yoshiyuki Terada – A 33 year old Editor and non-fiction writer. He is engaged to Rika Sasaki, a 23 year old Elementary School teacher.

Chiharu Mihara – A 25 year old Fictional writer who is also Takashi's wife. She bore Takashi a son, Taro, who is three this year.

Naoko Yanagisawa – The renowned 23 year old writer who specializes in Supernatural Titles, attached to 23 year old Ryo Keiichiro, a popular singer.

Oh and I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Li Xiao Lang, but people call me Syaoran, since it is not easy for them to pronounce my Mandarin name. I am 24 years old, and I have been residing in Japan for the past 3 years. You must be curious how I know Japanese so well, huh? I started studying Japanese ever since I was just a little boy, for my mother was a fan of Japanese language and culture.

I have four very noisy sisters and an annoying cousin, Li Meiling, who followed me to Japan and is now teaching Mandarin.

So right now, I am sitting here in the cafe, waiting for Eriol in this town called Tomoeda. It's a nice place, with low crime rates and breathtaking sceneries. I am observing again, as I sat beside the glass window. There's a man, carrying onto a baby with a troubled expression. He must be waiting for his wife who seems to be late. And while waiting he must have tried his best to calm down the crying baby, but to no avail. He's late for work, and getting annoyed at his wife for being late and getting him into trouble. Nah, boring plot.

I looked around again, and saw a dishevelled-looking brown haired girl in a Nurse's uniform. This is interesting. She has her bag in a tight grasp between her knees, and while one of her hands is busy hailing a cab, the other is trying, in a desperate attempt, to neaten her hair. In her mouth is a piece of something... Bread? Her back is facing me, though. Oh, she turned. What? Green eyes? Are nurses allowed to put on contacts – a coloured one at that?

"Hey, Syaoran. Back to Earth! Sorry I'm late." Eriol took his seat on the chair opposite if mine.

"Oh hey, it's fine. How'd _Red Blood_ go?" I asked. It's his newest thriller. I turned towards the direction of the girl again, but she's already gone. Somehow, there's a little disappointment...

"It's okay, I guess. Terada's editing it. How about you? Still not getting anywhere?" Eriol asked while trying to get the attention of a waiter.

"No inspiration." I replied.

--

(Sakura)

Oh no oh no oh no! I'm late again! Why, why, WHY am I always late?! And damn, there's no taxi anywhere. Why, of all days, do I have to have bad hair day today?! Ah, my bag is falling. Goodness, I feel stupid. Am I attracting a lot of attention? Oh no I am! That chestnut haired guy is looking at me. He must be laughing at me... Great! There's a taxi. I waved my arm frantically and the taxi stops, the automatic door opening for me. Phew. I'm saved from embarrassment!

"Sakura! You're late by only five minutes!" Tomoyo Daidouji, my childhood friend exclaimed. A soft giggle escaped her mouth. Tomoyo is 21, and I'm 20. She is attached to Matsumoto Ichiro, a doctor in our hospital – Tomoeda General Hospital, TGH for short. Matsumoto-sensei is a cute-looking 28 year old heartthrob, who is kind and friendly and very, very intelligent.

"Tomoyo! Stop making fun of me! Am I in trouble? Where's Kaho?" I asked while placing my bag in the locker and putting on my name-tag. Tomoyo, seeing my hair in a mess, retied it for me.

"I told her that Uncle Fujitaka needed your help with some stuff. You're safe, don't worry!" Fujitaka Kinomoto is my father. He's an archaeologist and a University Professor.

"Thank you Tomoyo! You're a good friend!" I hugged her and she returned my hug. We took off to our ward and was greeted by our little patients. Oh yes, we work in a Paediatric Ward.

"Sakura onee-san! You're pweety today!" Little Saito exclaimed. And that started my long day of work...

--

**A/N: How was it, people? Hope it aroused your interest! Reviews?**


End file.
